


GUSTOS (One Shot, Winteriron)

by Tia_waka1



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fetiches, Lemon, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia_waka1/pseuds/Tia_waka1
Summary: Entre gustos, no hay disgustos
Relationships: WinterIron - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	GUSTOS (One Shot, Winteriron)

_A Tony le gustan muchas cosas; Carros, las donas, su preciado café... La lencería... Si... A Tony le gusta la lencería, encaje, cintas, moños, ligas, etc_. Le gusta lo suave que se siente en su piel, como aprietan en las zonas justas y claro como se le ve su fabuloso trasero.

Pero esto es un secreto que casi nadie sabe. Su fiel IA Jarvis los sabía y claro como sus memorias pasaron a Visión este los sabía también, pero nadie más. No se atreve a revelar ese secreto. Que dirían que el gran Ironman, Tony Stark, filántropo, millonario, genio, playboy, ¿le gusta ponerse ropa intima femenina?. No, definitivamente se lo comerían vivo, no es que el le importe mucho el qué dirán, pero definitivamente este era un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba. Ni siquiera Viernes tenía conocimiento de esto. No, no era que no confiara en ella, claro era su creación, pero sabía que a ella le faltaba mucho para tener el nivel de seguridad que tenía Jarvis, demostrado por las varias veces que Natasha la había hackeado, al igual que Legolas.

Durante los sucesos de Ultron y la CW se había olvidado por completo de ello. Pero ya todo estaba solucionado, ya todos volvieron, limaron asperezas, claro había cosas que no se podrían arreglar pero eso lo diría el tiempo, superó lo de la paleta helada #2, le ayudó con su brazo y su licuado cerebro.... Y ahora iba a darse una noche de gusto. Sufrió por tener que convivir con todos de nuevo en el complejo, ya que ese fue uno de los acuerdo para que dejaran volver a los ex- Fugitivos. Por eso iba a aprovechar hoy, todos habían salido, unos a misiones y otros a visitar a sus familias. Tenía el complejo para el solo. Así que llegó con una bolsa de lencería recién comprada al complejo

\- Viernes querida - Llamó a su IA

 **\- Sí, Señor Stark** \- Respondió esta

\- Quiero que desactives las cámaras de mi habitación, al igual que los micrófonos - Hablaba este mientras caminaba por los pasillos - Voy a estar ocupado...¡ Ah! y no me interrumpas a menos que estemos bajo ataque o sea de vida o muerte

 **\- Como ordene señor** \- Contestó ella. Así Tony llegó a su habitación, con una sonrisa gatuna que adornaba su cara. Definitivamente hoy era su día

_A Bucky le gustan varias cosas, la mayoría recién descubiertas o recordadas, claro por el lavado de cerebro que HYDRA le había hecho. Entre esas cosas estaban las ciruelas._ Le había cogido cierto gusto especial a esas deliciosas frutas. Por eso cuando terminó la misión a la que fue enviado con Clint, no dudo en comprar unas deliciosas ciruelas negras que vendían en aquel país. El arquero se había despedido de él apenas tocaron suelo Estadounidense, alegando que iría por unos días a visitar a sus hijos. Bucky sentía pena por el arquero, ya que su matrimonio se había dañado completamente por la CW.

Bucky llegó al complejo con la bolsa llena de ciruelas. Había estado aprendiendo y ensayando distintos postres con estas fruta, así que sin dudarlo camino hasta la cocina para dejar su preciada carga

\- Eh ... ¿Viernes? - Llamó Bucky a las IA. Aún no se acostumbraba a tratar con la voz que venía de la nada, pero con el tiempo fue cogiendo más confianza

 **\- Sí, Sargento Barnes** \- Habló la IA

\- ¿Quiénes están en el complejo? - Preguntó el soldado

 **\- Solo se encuentra el Señor Stark en su habitación** \- Respondió la IA.

_Stark... Tony_

La imagen del pequeño castaño, altanero, sarcástico e irreverente vino a la cabeza del soldado. No pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo del filántropo. Después de que volvieron de Wakanda, el genio había hablado con el... Y contra todo pronóstico lo había perdonado y hasta le ofrecía su ayuda. Y ahora, Bucky podía salir a la calle, sin ser perseguido ni tachado de asesino, tenía un brazo nuevo, que no le causaba dolor y además ya no tenía que sufrir por las malditas palabras de HYDRA. Todo el tiempo Tony había estado pendiente de él. Con el tiempo Bucky ya no pudo despegar sus ojos de la figura del castaño. Esos ojos amielado, grandes y brillantes, delineados por una pestañas increíblemente largas y espesas, esos labios carnosos que solía lamer cuando tomaba café o comía una dona o morder cuando se concentraba en algo. Su cuerpo firme pero con curvas no propias de un hombre y ese trasero... Demonios ese trasero. Sacudió su cabeza despejando los pensamientos sobre la anatomía del genio.

Bucky decidió primero cocinar. Iba hacer un pie de ciruelas, así que puso manos a la obra. Ya conocía muy bien la cocina y los instrumentos, Steve y Sam le habían ayudado con eso. Una hora después ya tenía todo listo, así que lo dejo reposando en la encimera. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Tony, ya que en todo momento no lo vio salir. Decidió ir a darse un baño, estaba vuelto un asco, con residuos de harina encima. Con ese pensamiento se fue a su habitación

Tony iba por su quinto conjunto. Había comprado varios que le habían llamado la atención. Este último era una tanga en encaje negro, con unas medias hasta los muslos, con ligueros con varias cintas delgadas, un par de ellas se cruzaban por el abdomen. Estaba feliz... Feliz y jodidamente excitado. No sabía si era por el tiempo que había estado en abstinencia. Tuvo un fugaz enamoramiento por el capipaleta, pero claro eso se fue al carajo. Y después de eso no se dio tiempo para saciar sus deseos

Podía sentir como la suave tela rozaba su creciente erección. - Que mas da - Se dijo a si mismo acomodándose en la cama. Esta noche la iba a gozar por completo, así fuera solo. Movió a un lado la ropa interior, dejando libre a su ya despierto miembro. Posó su mano al rederos de este, comenzando el suave masaje. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento, inmediatamente una mas de ojos verde azulado llegaron a su cabeza, ese cabello desordenado, ese cuerpo firme, sus piernas y su... brazo de metal... Ok eso hizo que abriera los ojos. ¿Estaba fantaseando con el mapache? … Oh si, no podía negarlo, paleta dos le había llamado su atención. Esa personalidad tierna y a la vez pícara del sargento que había descubierto después de ayudarlo con lo de su cerebro. Tony se mordió el labio. Esa sonrisa que lo hacía olvidar cualquier cosa que fuera a decir o estuviera haciendo. Como era capaz de verse tan jodidamente sensual con agarrándose el cabello con un mandil con dibujos de vaca. Esa mirada intensa, junto a la sonrisa de medio lado. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos nuevamente hundiéndose en la fantasía. Imaginando que la fría mano de metal y la de verdad acariciaba su cuerpo. Aumentó más el movimiento de la mano que sujetaba su miembros. Leves gemidos comenzaron a escapar de sus labios, mientras su fantasía lo incitaba a abrir más sus piernas

Bucky ya había salido de la habitación. Su cabello aun estaba algo húmedo por lo que no llevaba camisa. Se había puesto un pantalón sencillo negro. Fue a la cocina a revisar su obra maestra.

Viernes, ¿Tony sigue en su habitación? - Preguntó el sargento

 **\- A si es Sargento Barnes, el Señor Stark no a salido desde que llegó** \- Respondió la IA. Bucky le habían contado que Tony solía aislarse por varias horas o días y había veces en las que Steve, Natasha o algún otro le tocaba sacarlo para que se alimentara adecuadamente o simplemente conviviera con todos. Miró de nuevo el pie, sabía la afición al dulce que tenía el castaño así que decidió ir a llamarlo. Camino a paso decidido hasta la habitación de éste, cuando estuvo ya enfrente de la puerta dispuesto a tocar, pudo escuchar... cierto ruidos provenientes de la habitación

\- Esos son... - Si en efecto se podía escuchar gemido y no solo eso

~ _Buckaroo_

Su super oído le permitía escuchar con total claridad y lo que había oído era su apodo... distinto pero lo era. De forma inconsciente tomo la perilla de la puerta con su mano metálica, mientras escuchaba que los gemido se hacían más fuertes...

Quizás la puerta estaba abierta... o quizás el utilizo más fuerza de la que debía para girar el pomo y termino reventandole... Lo importante es que la puerta se abrió, justo cuando sus apodo nuevamente era gritado a los cuatro vientos por un castaño en ¿Lencería?, acostado en la cama con las piernas bien abiertas

Tony se sentía en el cielo. Su cuerpo vibraba por el delicioso y potente orgasmo. Su vientre estaba lleno de su esencia. Tan perdido estaba que no había escuchado el crujir de la cerradura siendo reventada o como alguien entraba a su habitación. Cuando abrió los ojos fue que lo noto, haciendo que se sobresaltar.

\- Esto... esto debe ser un sueño - Se trató de convencer al ver al dueño de sus fantasías, parado sin camisa al pie de la cama, con la mirada oscurecida - ¿Bu..Bucky? - Dijo nervioso, mientras su rostro ya sonrojado, tomaba un color rojo hasta las orejas y el cuello - Yo... yo ... esto - Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su mente no funcionaba y no sabia que decir. Tony dio un pequeño gritillo, al ser sujetado del tobillo y ser jalado por el soldado. Sin darle tiempo de nada James se abalanzó sobre el pequeño cuerpo, atrapando esos deliciosos labios en un apasionado beso

_A Tony le gustan muchas cosas; Carros, las donas, su preciado café... La lencería... Si... A Tony le gusta la lencería, encaje, cintas, moños, ligas..._ Pero ahora lo que más le gusta es como las medias con rotas, al igual que la tanga por las manos expertas de Bucky. Ahora con su cara hundida en las sabanas y su trasero al aire podía sentir las lengua y los dedos del sargento abriéndose paso en su interior

 _A Bucky le gustan varias cosas entre esas cosas estaban las ciruela_ s, pero ahora su lengua saboreaba algo más dulces que las redondas frutas. Estaba deleitándose humedeciendo y dilatando la entrada del genio, mientras este gemía por lo alto, maldiciendo en una que otra ocasión. Ya había metido tres dedos en el interior del más bajo. Bucky podía sentir como su propia erección se apretaba en el pantalón.

Saco los dedos de la entrada de Tony, pudo ver como este lo miraba de reojo haciendo un hermoso puchero con sus ojos húmedos. Sonrió perverso, bajándose sus pantalones, dejando libre al fin su imponente, grande, gruesa y caliente erección, que ya goteaba impaciente por entrará en el cuerpo del otro. Pudo su mano metálica en la cintura del castaño, haciendo que este diera un brinco por el tacto frio. Alineo la cabeza de su miembro y de forma lenta se fue adentrando por el estrecho canal.

Tony se mordió el labio, tratando de no soltar el potente grito que nacía en su garganta. Ere grande... muy grande... Nunca había tratado con nada de tales dimensiones. Sintió como el sargento acariciaba su espalda en un intento de relajarlo y lo logró. Tony gimió al sentir como el cuerpo del otro se pegaba por completo al suyo. Estaba todo adentro.

\- Antoshka - Le susurro al oído el sargento, para después repartir mordidas en su cuello. La mano de verdad abrazo su miembro regalándole lentos masajes. Tony movió su cadera hacia atrás, dando la señal que ya estaba listo. Bucky no necesito más. Comenzó lento, saliendo casi por completo, para introducirse de nuevo hasta el fondo. Las embestidas fueron adquiriendo fuerza y velocidad. La cintura del genio era fuertemente afianzada por las grandes manos del sargento. Bucky arremetía contra el pequeño cuerpo de forma brutal, haciendo mecer un poco la cama. Tony se sentía completamente lleno, desde hace uno minutos atrás los gemidos se había vuelto gritos y un conjunto de palabras indescifrables - демоны.... - Gruño Bucky en ruso (*Mierda...)

\- Ahh~ Bu... Karoo.... Mgh - Trataba de hablar Tony. De repente su cuerpo fue girado y sus piernas abiertas hasta más no poder. Sintió como el sargento se introducía de una sola estocada, haciéndole arquear la espalda. Sus manos se aferraban a las sabanas bajos suyo. Ahora en esta posición podía apreciar el esculpido cuerpo de James, el muy maldito de pasaba la mano por sus húmedos cabellos peinándolos hacia atrás, dando una jodida y caliente imagen que fijo lo acompañaría en más de un sueño húmedo. Bucky al notar la mirada del pequeño se inclinó a devorar los hinchados labios. Deslizó sus manos hasta los glúteos de Tony, haciendo que levantara un poco más la cadera, para así arremeter con más fuerza. Los gemidos, gritos y gruñidos, morían en el apasionado besos. La habitación se llenó del olor a sexo y el sonido húmedo de pieles chocando. Los testículos de Barnes chocaban contras las redondas nalgas de Tony. 

Los músculos del vientre de Tony se tensaron, anunciando en inminente orgasmo. No le dio tiempo de avisar, solo pudo despegarse del beso para que un agudo y fuerte gemido escapara desde lo más profundo de su ser, mientras derramaba su esencia, entre ambos. Bucky sintió como su miembros está apretado de manera deliciosa y como las paredes internas parecían vibras. Solo basto unas estocadas más para venirse en el interior del genio. Bucky se dejó caer a un lado de castaño, atrayendo el cuerpo de éste al suyo. Los dos estaba sudorosos, pegajosos y agitados, pero no querían perder el calor del cuerpo del otro

Bucky y Tony en una misma noche descubrieron lo que mas les gustaba, ya no eran las ciruelas o la lencería...


End file.
